Too Much
by xJordannn
Summary: Too many people just love May. And there's quite a few that don't. It's quite too much for her. AdvanceShipping, FarAwayShipping, ContestShipping, Ikarishipping & more. AU-ish.
1. Some Chill Out Time And An Odd Text

Hi! :D This is my first Pokemon fanfic (sorta) xD

I had wrote one before months ago and deleted because it was

horrible, but now I'm sure this one will turn out A LOT better!

Here's the character ages/grades too:

May - 13/ 8th grade

Ash - 14 / 9th grade

Max - 11/ 6th grade

Paul - 14/ 9th grade

Drew - 15/ 10th grade

(If I add more characters, I'll put their ages in future chapters ;3)

Enjoy~ (I don't own these characters, or Pokemon. If I did..*o*)

* * *

"Ugh."

May Maple had been lying down on her side on her bed for the past 20 minutes. She'd been dreading the next day, which was the day she started eighth grade, her last year in middle school. The year before had been pretty hectic, full of heartbreaks, a bit of drama, and the death of her parents. The one that affected her most of course was her parents Norman and Caroline dying, due to a terrible car accident. May and her little brother Max were taken under the custody of their good friend Ash and his mom Delia, who they had known for years. After that, May's life had started turning out a bit better, and the summer had began, so she could not have been any happier.

During the summer, May and Ash formed a good friendship, with days of going to the mall (which Ash disliked with a passion), swimming, going to the park at night to star-gaze, or whatever, they got along well.

Towards the end of the summer, however, May started to see

Ash in a different way, but being oblivious, Ash would never see the kind of hints May would drop. He never had many relationships anyway, but a lot of girls would go obsess over him and ask him out, but he normally rejected them. He wasn't ready for that yet. Or maybe he was.

May got up from her bed and changed in to a dark blue denim skirt with black low tops and a black shirt with neon colored stars all over it. She grabbed her cell phone, left her room and went down the hallway quickly. Before she could reach the stairs to go down, however, Ash all of a sudden crept behind her and grabbed her.

"Aaaah! Ash! What are you doing?!" Ash had grabbed May

around her waist and flung her over his shoulder. "Shhh. We need to talk." he said in a serious voice. May kept constantly saying "Put me down!" and asking "Why are you kidnapping me?" and ignored Ash's shushing. He walked to his room and when he finally reached his bed, he threw her down on it.

"Aaah!" May smiled and started laughing hysterically. "That was actually fun!" she smiled afterwards. She sat up on his bed putting her hands behind her head. Ash had went to sit down on his desk chair "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"May… this summer has been really great and all. Probably the best yet. I'm so glad you and Max came to live with us, it was pretty quite here with just Mom and me." Ash sighed. "But I won't see you as much anymore, since I'm going off to high school. And I'm really mad about that." Ash looked down.

"I am too.. I really liked seeing you in the halls last year and then we could walk home together. It's like we've became best friends…I guess." May smiled weakly, and a small blush spread across her face.

"And I know your probably not over Paul either.." Paul was May's boyfriend most of 7th grade, but at the end of the year, Paul broke up with May for personal reasons, and he said he couldn't be "seen" with her. May was extremely upset after, and it took most of the summer to get over him.

"Why are we discussing Paul?" May said in a harsh tone.

"I really don't know how to say this May…"

"What are you trying to tell me? I'm kind of confused." May didn't

understand the whole point of this conversation. "What I wanna say

is.."

BEEEP! BEEEP!

May's cell phone startled the both of them, and she went to see who

it was. It was a text message from Paul.

_We need to talk. Come to the park at 6._

_I'll get you if you don't._

May was shocked that he would even think of her, or text her. But to

meet her? It felt like a dream. A very odd dream. "Who texted you?"

asked Ash.

"Paul.." May ran out of Ash's room, and out of the house to see Paul.

* * *

Sorry if it was a little short ^ ^'

I promise a long chapter if I get a few reviews 8D

I'll probably end up adding a chapter anyway xD Maybe.

Please review (: Bye!


	2. Victory ! Sort Of

Okay~

I decided to write the next chapter anyway xD

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend.

He's amazing, and I'm really grateful everyday that he's my friend.

Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. I don't own iPods or Megadeth either.

* * *

(with Ash)

"**May! Where are you going?!" Ash ran after May the second she dashed out of his room. "I'm going to see Paul! Don't go looking for me!" Ash became furious. He hated Paul so much! Although him and Paul were in the same grade, there wasn't any communication between the two. He heard the stories May would tell him about after they broke up and how much of a jerk he was. He would crush the life out of him if he could!**

**Now with May…**

May pulled the front door open and closed it as soon as she was outside. It was 5:54 p.m. (That's the exact time I'm writing this sentence xD -LuffSick), and the park was only 3 minutes away, so she would make it just in time. She quickly sped out of the driveway, running as fast as she could. She couldn't believe her ex actually wanted to speak with her again. She hoped he wasn't mad, or playing a joke, but May wanted to find out for herself.

**Back to Ash…**

Ash had barely made it down the stairs once May shut the door. He couldn't believe May would even think about going to see him. He thought she was atleast SOMEWHAT over him! He had thought a few months back…

_Flashback - 3 months ago_

_Ash was walking in the hallway of the school, looking for May so they could walk home together. He had been searching for 3 minutes but couldn't find her. Normally it wouldn't take this long…_

_Ash finally saw May sobbing, walking by herself. 'Woah, what's with her?' Ash thought to himself._

_May finally saw Ash in the hallway. She ran up to him as fast as she could and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. _

"_May? Are you okay..?" Ash was beaming like crazy; it wasn't everyday a girl hugged him. _

"_Paul…broke…up with me!!" she said in between sobs. She threw her head into his chest, crying into his shirt. _

"_Yeah, and I'm moving to the South Pole." he remarked sarcastically._

"_No, seriously, he did." May looked up at him with the 'BELIEVE ME' face._

_Ash couldn't believe what he had heard. "Here." He turned around so his back was facing her. "Get on." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm sure you can barely walk right now."_

_May obeyed and got on._

_End of Flashback_

"I DON'T CARE WHAT MAY SAYS, I'M GOING AFTER HER!" and at that moment, Ash had left his home in search of May with one goal; to protect her.

* * *

Meanwhile, May had just arrived at the park. She could see the purple haired heartbreaker standing just a few feet from her. Her heart began to beat faster and her legs began feeling weak. This was the first time the two were up close to each other since the break up. She began tearing up.

Paul began to walk up to May, but with every step he took he could see more and more tears pouring down her face. Once he reached her, he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I didn't ask you to come so I could hurt you. I've been the one hurt, all throughout this summer. I made the biggest mistake leaving you. I can't take it anymore May. I love you. And if you can't forgive me, I understand, I hurt you so much that day.." he whispered.

* * *

Ash ran has fast he could; who knows what Paul could've been doing by now. As ideas started to fill inside his head, Ash sped quicker and finally made it, panting like a dog.

He saw the two hugging, and Ash couldn't have been more mad in his life. The day HE, Ash Ketchum, actually wanted to confess to the girl he loved (he'd never done it before), Paul just had to step in and ruin it. Ash began walking towards them.

* * *

"Paul…I don't know how to respond to this. I mean, it kind of took me a while to be happy normal me again…but, I still love you and miss you too..but-" May was cut off by Paul softly crashing his lips against hers, kissing her with maximum passion. The kiss stopped when he broke off and said "That's all I needed to hear."

Ash had saw what just happened and couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"No..no…this is a dream…" Ash pinched himself to make sure, but it was no dream. Paul and May had kissed. Ash, pissed, ran back home, thinking 'This day belonged to me! May belongs to me! I should be the one kissing her!' When Ash made it to his house, he ignored his mother's greeting and ran upstairs to his room, slammed the door and grabbed his iPod and started listening to Megadeth's Rust in Peace album.

* * *

**(Hours later, around 9:35 p.m.)**

Paul and May had been fooling around at the park, in love while Ash was left torn apart. May hadn't been this happy since the two had been going out. She realized she loved Paul with all her heart, and that Ash was just a silly summer crush.

Paul started walking May home, with a smirk on his face. He then asked her "Hey…I just realized I don't know where I'm going, and uh, what I'm trying to say is, where do you live now that your parents are dead?"

"Oh, at my friend Ash's house." she replied. Ash…the name sounded familiar to him. "Who's he?" "A longtime friend, after my parents died, he offered me and Max to live with him, I had no place else to go, and I trust him, so I accepted."

"Oh. Well lead the way then." May stopped. "We're actually here." "Oh. Okay." "So are we...together then?" May wondered. Paul met her face and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her for the second time. "Does that answer your question?" May smiled, beaming, and ran up to the front door of the Ketchum home.

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" Paul asked, just about ready to leave. "I don't know, I'll call you, okay?" May opened the door, looking to see her "mother" Delia, with an angry expression on her face.

"May, it's almost 10. Where have you been?!?" "I, uh…went to the park with a friend." May quickly ran up to her room, but before she could enter, Max was standing in front of the door.

"Um, Max? Could I get through?" "No. Not until you tell me where you've been." "I'll tell you tomorrow, good night!" May pushed Max out of her way, shut and locked her door, and prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

Yay ^^ I finally finished it xD

Next chapter is going to be uber long because it's May's first day of 8th grade!

Review! (: Bye!


	3. A Typical First Day

**Yay (: Chapter 3 :]**

**Dawn is 13 and 8****th**** grade like May. So is Misty.**

**And I already said how old Drew was in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

May woke up at 6:30 a.m., still tired and groggy. She could hear Ash fighting with Max over who would use the bathroom first. Thank goodness she had her own and didn't have that problem. She then heard a knock on her door.

"Hey…May?"

"Oh, Good morning Ash." May smiled at her friend, got out of bed and walked over to him. "Is there something you need?" "Uh, I was wondering, if you would let me use your bathroom? Max got ours." "Oh, sure, just don't take a long time, I need it too." "Okay." Ash walked out of her room, thinking _Well, that would've been a great moment to kiss her, and I didn't take advantage of that. Smart Ash, smart. _He couldn't forget of course what happened the night before, and to top it off; this was his first day of high school. _Yay me._ thought Ash.

May began getting ready. She couldn't wait to see all of her friends again, but she didn't like that Ash and Paul weren't in the same school as her this year. _It's only one year. I'll see them next year. I'll make it through. _She began thinking about her relationship with Paul. _Something doesn't seem right about it…like, when he asked me out last year it just felt normal, but now it's different…and Ash…I mean, I still have feelings for him but I love Paul at the same time…I should stop thinking about this. _As soon as May got her school uniform on, she left her room and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Ash got ready in the bathroom and left his house early. "Ash?!?! You're leaving without breakfast?!?" his mother Delia shouted. "Yeah, I'm fine Mom!" Ash walked on the sidewalk smiling. _May's only one girl…I'm sure I'll meet someone new in high school…But I still love her... _he thought with confidence. Ash kept walking until he saw his friend Drew. "Hey Ash! Finally made it to High School!" Ash ran up to his friend "Sure did." Ash and Drew began to walk to the school together.

After May finished her breakfast, she grabbed her bag and went to see if Max was ready. "Max!!! Are you done?" "No! Give me 10 minutes!" he yelled back from the bathroom. _I don't have time for this!! _she thought. May was pretty impatient, and she wanted to get there early to see her friends and mess around. May ran out the front door and ran to her school as fast as she could.

"So, how've you been Ash?" asked Drew. They hadn't talked in a while, and the two were best friends. And today, Drew replaced May as Ash's number one friend.

"Same." Ash replied. Ash wasn't exactly in the mood to talk, but he was glad to see Drew. "What about your summer? Did you do anything in particular?" "Nahh. Just hung with May." "May? Who's May? Your girlfriend?" "I wish." Ash sighed. "Well, just ask her out. It's that easy." Drew didn't understand why Ash was so shy with girls. Drew had more success with women then Ash did, but wasn't so spectacular. Drew got dumped a lot for not being "a good boyfriend" but he didn't care. None of the girls he dated he really liked anyway.

"Well I was going to yesterday! But then her ex came back to her. He kissed her too." Ash said with an angered look on his face. "How do you know he kissed her?" "I followed her because he asked her to meet him and I saw them. After that I ran home." Drew sighed. "You're pathetic Ash!! You should've broke it, punched the asshole in the face, and told him that was your girl!!" "I didn't exactly think of that at the moment…" Ash and Drew reached the school, walked inside and began their school day.

* * *

May reached Pallet Middle School within a short time period. She was very excited, as she couldn't wait to see her friends. She then saw her friend Misty and waved "Misty!!!" she ran towards but then all of a sudden she crashed into someone and fell on the hallway floor.

"Excuse you, could you watch where your going?!" the voice belonged to none other than Dawn, one of the most meanest, annoying, and stupidest people ever. May hated her with a passion, and she was not about to let her ruin her first day. "Eat shit, Dawn." May got up and walked towards Misty.

"Some hit that was, are you okay?" the red headed girl asked her friend. "Sorta…I just hate how I had to run in to her on my first day! I didn't want anything to do with her this year or ever!" May sighed, and went to her first period with Misty, which was Math.

* * *

Paul was out to find this "Ash". He wanted Ash to stay away from May, even though they lived under the same roof. He couldn't let Ash ruin his master plan….

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter

And sorry it took forever… xD (that was to you Alex)

I wanted this to be a long chapter but I kept hearing "Is it done yet!?" so I might as well post what I have done :\

Review.


	4. A New Friend, And Some Tears Shed

**Here's chapter 4!**

**I didn't feel like writing the school day :\ Maybe for one chapter I will but I'm really lazy D8**

**WARNING - Loads of cussing. Sorry ):**

* * *

May sat at her desk during her sixth period, which was Language Arts. She sighed, glanced at the clock and realized only 2 minutes were left in class. She smiled, closed her binder and listened to whatever else her teacher Mrs. D had to say.

"…and so, we will be writing a lot this year, so get your creativity on!" said Mrs. D said. May rolled her eyes. "How lame." she muttered.

The bell rang, and everyone got out of their seats and ran out the door. May was the last to leave, walking towards the doorway she heard a voice behind her. "May, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes?" "Well May, it seems you look like the…nice girl! And I need help after school…do you kind helping me? I promise you will be greatly rewarded!"

_Helping Mrs. D? Seriously? Well…if it doesn't take to long then I guess I can do it. _"Sure…how long will I have to stay though?" "Just about an hour or so." _AN HOUR!?! _May thought. She had a date with Paul later! She couldn't take an hour! Less time for Paul…and they had just got back together.

"Will I have to start today?" May inquired. "Yes, but it won't be an hour today since there isn't a lot to do. I just need you to put papers inside these folders for the students." Mrs. D handed over the large stack of papers, and the folders, and smiled at May. "I'll be in a meeting…if there's a visitor just tell them I'm in the conference room." "Okay." May sat down at a desk and began her work while her teacher left the room.

Ash's high school had just let out 30 minutes later, and he sighed in relief as he walked with Drew out of the building. "Phew! That was stressful." said Ash. "Tell me about, this year, none of the girls are even talking to me!" replied Drew in disappointment. "Drew, that's because you went out with a few last year, they probably told their friends how you were as their boyfriend, and it got around to all the girls.." "DAMMIT! This year's probably gonna suck…but it's going to be worse for you since you're a FRESHMAN!" Drew said with a laugh. "Drew?" "Yeah?" "That's not funny." Ash said with an annoyed look on his face. "Ah, I'm just messing with you. Just make sure not to flirt with the older girls, uh, let's just say it's not so pleasant…" "Okay then. So, where are you headed to?" asked Ash. "Off to my mom's job, I'm gonna chill there, like I do every school day…what about you?" "I'm gonna go home, and eat…and take a nap too." "Geez Ash! You can't do anything, even napping without eating!" Drew was laughing while his friend rolled his eyes. "It's fuel dude. And I love it…" Drool started coming out of Ash's mouth. "You're DISGUSTING Ash! Mature, ladies hate immature guys!" Drew remarked. "Live a little Drew." They both then went their separate ways.

Drew then began walking towards Pallet Middle School…

* * *

"UGGH! This is so boring!" May complained. She then felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. _I wonder who that could be._

The message was from Paul.

_Hey babe._

_Where the hell are you?_

_Paul_

May sighed. _It's not my fault! _

May then replied.

_Teacher wants me to help her after school now on, I'll be done as fast as I can and meet you later. Sorry sweetie. :/_

May sent the reply and then regret putting "sweetie" in the message. _He'll cringe at the name…oh well. I sent it. _May began yawning and then felt her eyes shutting.. _Oh shit…I'm falling…asleep…_she then began sleeping.

Drew reached the middle school within a few minutes. _Well. This is going to be nice. Spending my time waiting for Mom while I could be doing other things. Important FLIRTING. _Drew then walked the halls and received a bunch of "Hey Drew!" from old teachers and his mom's friends. _Wow. Every girl will love me now. I'm 'friends' with teachers. _Drew sighed and then peeked inside his Mother's classroom to see if she was there. He then saw a girl at what it appeared to be sleeping on a desk. He then opened the door quietly.

Drew placed his backpack on the floor of the classroom and then sat in the desk next to the sleeping girl. _Hmm, maybe she fell asleep during class…what does she look like, her heads facing the other side…_the girl's face then turned to face Drew, with a peaceful look on her face. _Wow, she's hot. DID I JUST THINK THAT!?!? She's in middle school for crying out loud! I'm not a pedo! _Drew then tried to clear the thought of that and began staring at the girl.

May was dreaming about her date with Paul. The two were walking together when Ash came up to Paul with a gun and shot him. "Paul!" May screamed in terror. Ash then picked up May bridal style, smiled at her and carried her off…

The dream ended and shortly after May woke up. After her vision cleared, she then saw an older guy looking-no, wait, staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"Was…I sleeping?" "Hell yeah you were. And you slept like you would never wake up! Damn, my mom would've killed you if she found you sleeping in her class…" Wait. MOM!?!? "Is Mrs. D your Mom?" "No shit, Sherlock." "Way to be respectful to someone you just met!" May scoffed.

"I'm sorry…just, I'm kinda pissed at the moment." "How come?" Drew sighed. "My best friend almost got a girl that sounded like a keeper but yesterday she got back with her ex and now he's pretty depressed. I mean, I don't know who this girl is but she sounds amazing. Her name's May, I think."

MAY!?!? A blush spread across May's face. Could he be talking about her? "Would your best friend happen to be Ash?" "Yeah…hey, are you psychic?" "No silly! I'm May!"

Drew looked shocked. "Your May!?!" _She's getting sexier by the second--WAIT, stop it. She has a boyfriend. _

"Yeah. I am. You think I'm….amazing?" "You sounded like it. So let's change the subject; why are you here?" May explained. "Wow. Yeah, every year my mom picks some random kid to be her helper, but she hates asking me because I'm spoiled." "But your Mom's a teacher." May was confused.

"Yeah, but my dad died and in his will, he left us millions. He owned a Pokemon company that sold really good Pokemon food, and they did really well. So now we have tons of money."

"Why does your mom teach then?" "For fun, is what I think. I also think she's kinda lonely. She always likes being around other people, especially kids."

"Oh. I see. Cool, I guess." May looked around. "So, what grade are you in?" asked May.

"I'm a sophomore. And it sucks." Drew had a bored look on his face. "Why does it suck?"

"Because every girl hates me, basically because I'm a 'bad boyfriend' to them. You women spread things around pretty quick." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Really? I'm sorry…that has to be terrible. Eighth grade isn't much of a party either. I've got a rival." May gritted her teeth. "Who are they? Are they an asshole?" Drew asked. "Yeah, her and I used to be friends in Elementary but that changed…she started becoming 'popular' and really mean and annoying to everyone. She's a troublemaker to. I'm her number one target."

"That's not cool…" Drew then got out of the desk and paced around the room texting his friends for a few minutes. May then checked her clock on her phone and saw the time: 5:58! _CRAP! I was supposed to meet Paul hours ago!! _May grabbed the folders and placed it on her teacher's desk, grabbed her bag, and began opening the door when she heard "Where are you going?" "I have a date! And I'm so late!"

"WAIT!!" Drew yelled grabbing May's wrist. "What?" "Can I have your number--I'm not interested in you, but you seem fun to talk to…" "Sure, I guess." The two exchanged numbers and May then left.

Drew looked at the new contact on his phone and smiled. Of course, he wouldn't mention any of this to Ash.

* * *

May was running to Paul's house when she then got a text from him.

_What the fuck?! I've been waiting for you for HOURS. Where are you?! You better come right now, you little bitch!_

_-Paul_

May's hands began shaking when she saw this message _H-he called…me…a bitch!?! _May exploded in to tears, but kept going on to Paul's house.

* * *

Ooh. Things are starting to happen O=

Sorry for so much cussing. I don't cuss at all really, but it was needed for this chapter.

Sorry I didn't update for weeks D:

Review please ^^

I'll write the next chapter tomorrow 8D (Not lying, I will)


	5. My Lover Hates Me Now But You've Come?

^ ^ Chapter 5 :] Enjoy!Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon. Or, uh, Megadeth either. xD

(More cussing too….sorry.) Ooh, and Gary is 16 and in 11th grade :]

By the way, I may rate this fic M because of the language, but I don't know yet, I don't think I'll cuss a lot in future chapters like I am with this one.

* * *

**May continued to run to her boyfriend's house, in shock and tears. **_**We just got back together and he calls me a bitch…**_** She thought about one of the times her and Paul fought the first time they were together…**

_**6 months ago.**_

"_**Hey sexy." Paul approached his girlfriend from behind. May turned around in surprise.**_

"_**Hey…Paul…umm….what's with the name?" May asked. She had never been called sexy in her entire life, nor did she want to, she liked words like "beautiful" or "gorgeous".**_

"_**Are you taking my compliment as an insult?"**_

"_**No! Not at all, of course not! It's just…couldn't you use something else?" May asked. She didn't like where this was going.**_

"_**What if I don't want to?"**_

"_**What if I don't like it?!" May screamed. **_

"_**FINE THEN! Screw you, shitface!" Paul pushed his girlfriend to a wall and stormed off. Tears began to well up on May's face, as she began to run towards her boyfriend, regretting that she didn't like what he called her. **_

"_**Please! Paul…wait up!" He had reached a classroom and May gave up. Oh my gosh, she thought. Why did I…I made him mad! She then went off to her next class, not paying attention the whole time and worrying about her and Paul's relationship.**_

_**-hours later-**_

_**May's cell phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" she answered. "Listen…May…I was really mad today after you said you didn't like the name I addressed you…and I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have gotten like that."**_

"_**I'm sorry for not liking it in the first place…I mean, you were trying to be sweet…" May responded. **_

"_**I'm just a bastard. That's all. Now, go look out your bedroom window because I know you're in there." May got off of her bed and went up to her window to find Paul in her yard. **_

"_**Why did you come?" May started laughing and smiling. **_

"_**Can't I visit the hottest girl in town?" May blushed as she heard this, but wasn't going to complain. After all, she knew what he meant. **_

"_**Now come down here before I turn on your hose and spray you." Paul smirked. "Just catch me when I come down, okay?" May asked. She jumped out of her bedroom window, and Paul reached out his arms to catch her. **_

**End of Flash back**

**May had just reached Paul's house as the flashback ended. She saw Paul looking out his window and he saw her. "Finally! You kept me waiting so damn long!!" **

"**I'm sorry…but…oh, it's a long story. I'll tell you later." May replied.**

"**Long story, hmm? Could you have been cheating!? Because I have to worry for hours wondering where the hell you are, and who you're with, damn it!" Paul yelled. **

**May looked up at him with worry. "I wasn't cheating! I love you and only you! Why would I do that!?" **

"**I can't fully trust you yet May. You could've changed over the summer, but who knows!" Paul yelled, turned his back, shut his window in fury and looked back at his friend Gary.**

"**We can keep planning to kill him later, right now I've got to deal with this bitch of a girlfriend." Paul began dialing May's number on his phone.**

* * *

**May was worried. **_**Is this going to be the end?!? **_**She began walking home, then grabbed her phone and saw she had a new message from Drew. **

_**What's up? How'd your date go?**_

**May sighed and replied.**

_**Terrible. I wouldn't call it a date. More of walking in to hell.**_

**May then walked faster until she got home. She thought when she told Paul she loved him if she actually ment it.**

_**I-I ….I don't know what to do!! Should I just break up with him!?!?**_

**May then thought of breaking up with Paul and realized this could be a good decision. She then felt her phone vibrate.**

**Paul was calling her. "Hey." he said when she picked up. "Hey Paul…listen, I don't think this relationship is working out well, not because of this fight we had, but…I mean, I don't think I quite like you anymore…and I've realized your not someone I want to go out with. Your mean, even to the people you care about! It seems sometimes all you care about is yourself! I don't wanna fall in love with someone like that!" May said, biting her lip hoping Paul wouldn't murder her after that.**

"**Fine then. Have a nice life, May Maple." Paul hung up and thought **_**This isn't the end, I'm getting my revenge, and it's going to be sweet.**_

**(Around 9:30 p.m.)**

"**Quite the conversation you were having there, hmm?" Drew said and May turned around in shock. **

"**Were you eavesdropping?" May wasn't in a good mood and Drew just had to keep making it worse.**

"**Maybe I was, and maybe I wasn't. Don't worry. I won't mention any of this to Ash, but I'm sure if he found out he'd be very happy that you broke up with Paul. He was going to ask you out, but then he saw that you and Paul got back together, so he decided not to." Drew walked up to May and put his hands on her shoulders.**

"**Listen to me, May. I know it's your decision who to like or not, but Ash is a good guy who LOVES you. I'm not kidding. You basically ruined it for him by going back out with Paul. I think you need to talk to him when you get home, and if you've got feelings for him too, then just confess! The poor guy's tired of waiting!!" Drew kept his hands on May's shoulders and making eye contact, when May then said "But…I don't think I like him anymore. I did like him during the summer…but, I just don't know Drew, I just don't!!" May put her head on Drew's chest, hugging him and crying. **

_**Only one day I've known her and I already get a hug. **_**Drew smiled, patting May's head with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. "It's okay…don't cry…I hate seeing girls cry, stop it, really…uh…you don't have to go out with Ash you know, it's your decision…" **_**Because I want you to go out with me! **_**Drew thought. **

**May pulled away after minutes. "I know…it's just, I don't think I'm ready for another relationship yet." She sighed, with her head down. **

"**Well, do what you want. Don't worry, I won't tell Ash anything you said…just, think everything through well, okay. Want me to walk you home?" Drew gave her a soft smile.**

"**Okay." May smiled and the two walked towards her house.**

* * *

**Ash was sitting on his bed listening to Megadeth's Peace Sells. He couldn't wait to see May, but at the same time wasn't that happy because she was with Paul. He then paced around his bedroom until he noticed outside that Drew and May were laughing and talking and coming up to the front door. **_**Don't tell me…them two are dating!?!?!**_

* * *

**May and Drew had just reached the Ketchum house.**

"**Thanks a lot for walking me Drew. It got my mind off of what happened today." May smiled.**

"**No problem, homegirl. I'll catch you later, alright?" Drew walked away from the front of the house and off towards his house.**

**May walked in to her house, to find a very angry teenage boy looking right at her**

* * *

**Cliffhanger! =)**

**Soo…uh…bye, I guess. xD**


	6. Courage

Enjoy! (:

Disclaimer; I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

"…May…" Ash gave may a furious look on his face.

"Ash…is something wrong?"

Ash shook his head. "No. Never mind. It's not important." Ash sighed. "If it isn't important, how come your standing here in the foyer with an angry look on your face?" "Fine…why, when I looked out my window, I saw you and Drew walking together!! Are you, say, two-timing Paul? Oh, God knows what you could've been doing!" Ash clenched his fists in anger.

"Ash, no! It's a…long story!" May replied, sadness taking over, and also on the verge of tears.

"You see, I had to help a teacher out after school today, and the teacher is Drew' s mom, and when he came in while I was helping out, him and I started talking, and then I realized I had a date with Paul, and then I ran over to Paul's house, and he was really really mad at me, so I left. After that, Drew texted me, Paul called me and I broke up with him, and then Drew was right behind me after I hung up, so we started talking and he walked me home!! Nothing else Ash!! That's it! You know, I'm kind of tired of how you worry over me! I'm not a kid! I'm only a year younger than you! You're to…overprotective! Like a husband or father! But you're not either!…Just leave me alone for now on, alright!!!"

May began to hurry to her room when she felt a hand grip her wrist, which made her halt. "May. Listen. I only worry because I care about you." May turned around to face Ash.

"Care about me…as in--" May was cut off suddenly as she felt Ash's lips press hers. _Wha--what's going on? _May thought. Ash's eyes were shut, but May's were kept wide open, as she was surprised and shocked at the same time. She felt Ash's arms around her waist and blushed at the action. _What's up here? I thought he was mad…now he forgives me? This is a pretty weird way to forgive a person…_

* * *

Paul sighed. "Well Gary, I just realized if we kill them we could go to jail…" Gary sighed. Paul could be a real idiot sometimes, no, not sometimes but ALL THE TIME. The only reason Gary agreed to work with Paul was to make sure he didn't end up burning the whole world down.

"Really? Well, what else are we going to do?" Gary asked sarcastically. Paul sat on his bed for a moment, thinking of what he could do for revenge. "Gary." "Yes?" "I think I have decent idea this time." "Spill it."

"I'll date someone that would make May go ballistic."

"Like who?" Gary inquired. May seemed to be in a good mood whenever he saw her, so he thought that could be hard to do.

"Get me my yearbook from last year." Paul commanded. Gary rolled his eyes and went to grab it. He couldn't believe he was taking orders from someone younger than him. He then gave it to Paul and then leaned against Paul's bedroom wall.

Paul quickly flipped through the book, going over to the 7th grade section of the book, then finding the exact person he wanted. "Her." He laid his index finger on a picture of a girl with blue hair, a flashy smile, and, just what Paul needed.

"Who's that?" Gary asked. "Her name's Dawn. I remember last year she would piss off May so much. Sometimes it was pretty funny. And if I go out with her, it would make May pretty mad. Then, when May realizes she made a mistake breaking up with me and comes running back, I'll tell her no! Genius plan, hm?" Paul finished, shutting the book and throwing it across the room. "I've got to admit, it's pretty well thought, but is May the jealous type?"

"For some things, yes, for this, who knows. But it's worth a damn shot."

* * *

After minutes of kissing (Oh geeze O_O -LuffSick), May pulled back, placed her hands on Ash's arms gently and said "Ash…I don't know what to say…" She then turned around, and ran to her room and shut the door.

_I think…Ash likes me. A lot. But I don't know if the feeling is mutual…I'm kind of starting to like Drew. But I don't know if he likes me…_ May sighed, resting her head on a pillow and a few minutes after, fell asleep.

-2 hours after, 11:37 p.m.-

Ash walked up the stairs and up to May's room and quietly opened the door. He saw May sleeping with a peaceful look on her face, walked towards her bed and he then grabbed a nearby chair and sat in it, staring at May, smiling.

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter ^^ And for not updating sooner. Haha. I'll update this weekend~ ;D Review!


	7. The Beginning of Revenge

OMG Guys guess what?!?!

Too Much has not ended 8D

Thanks to some inspiration from contestshippinggurl4eva, I was able to continue on. This chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you so so much for being able to inspire me to continue this. I think I'll dedicate the next chapter to you too. :D

Replies to reviewss;

earlymorninglight12: Mm, not so much, but I knew them paired together could make a story. XD You're welcome ! (: & maybe…8D

LuvMe4eva: Maybee, since it's my fave ship. 8D

that KJ kid: I like my creeper Ash. 8D xD Thanks so much !

SuzieQuakes-UnreachableRomance: Hey. :D Lol, thanks a lot. Yeah, some things weren't right because I wasn't really focused when I started out the story, but now I am. Thanks so much. (:

safira2008: Thanks so much. :3

* * *

Hope you guys like thisss !

* * *

As the sun crept in through the slightly open window in May's bedroom, she began waking up. She outstretched her arms, sat up on her bed, noticing Ash was asleep in a chair next to the bed. 'Wow, when he really cares about someone he REALLY does...' May thought, kind of shocked to see him in her bedroom. She then heard a snore coming from him, making her giggle. She then sighed heavily, placing her hand lightly on her forehead. "Oh gosh...what am I going to do..." she whispered sadly to herself. May then got out of bed, placed a blanket over Ash and walked to her bathroom to get ready for the school day, but she couldn't help but think about Ash and his confession. She brushed her teeth,

Ash then woke up 20 minutes later, noticing that the sun was rising and the girl who was laying in the bed hours before was no longer there. He sighed lightly and then looked at the time on the digital clock : 8:30 ! He was going to be late to school if he didn't hurry up. He raced to his room, threw on some loose kind of fitting skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a blue and white jacket, then running to the bathroom to comb his hair and wash his face and brush his teeth. He then ran downstairs upon seeing May, Max and Delia consuming breakfast. He smiled at all three of them, knowing how great of a family they were. "Ash? Aren't you going to eat?" his mother asked. "No, I'm all good Mom! Bye everyone!" he said quickly, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. He then opened the front door and left the Ketchum home, off to school.

"I wonder what that was all about." May said, then stabbing a piece of waffle covered in maple syrup and shoving it in her mouth.

"Maybe he wants to go to get to school on time? Didja ever think of that?" Max replied, carrying his plate to the sink and washing his sticky hands.

"I guess that could be it." May said, shrugging. Ash could be so weird sometimes.

Ash walked through the streets, eager to get to school, and then seeing Drew. "Drew ! 'Sup man!" Drew turned around and the guys both high fived.

But Drew's seemed a bit weak. He had kept wondering after he left Ash's house the previous day how their friendship would be after Ash found out that they both liked the same girl.

"Hey." Drew greeted. "Dude...you okay?" Ash asked as both headed towards the high school. "Yeah man, I'm fine." Drew lied. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his grey sweatshirt and looked at the ground. "Mm. So how are things going?" Drew asked, trying to get their focus on something else. "They're going great dude, 'cause I think now me and May are gonna get together." Ash said proudly, grinning. "That's awesome dude. So she said yes to you I'm assuming?" Drew asked, totally faking his thoughts and feelings. Drew hated lying to his best friend, but there wasn't any other way. "Nahh." Ash said. Suddenly, Drew was engaged in the conversation. 'I still have a chance! I think I've got to use it this time. Ash, I think its time you actually score someone new and not someone you've known for years' Drew thought with smirk on his face. "So, what happened?" Drew inquired. Ash then explained what happened after Drew left May at his house, and how he kissed her and things.

He didn't include that he watched her sleep, because he knew his friend would think he was a weirdo. "Mm. So she hasn't really answered yet?" Drew asked curiously, making sure what he heard was right. "Yeah, but she hasn't said no!" Ash said hopefully. "You've got a lot of optimism, Ash." Drew said. "Yeah! And I'm definitely not giving up May." Ash replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, well, good luck dude." Drew said.

"Thanks bro, thanks. You know, you seem to always be here for me." Ash said with a soft smile on his face, giving a light punch on Drew's arm.

"I guess so." Drew said, with a mental sigh.

Paul had it all figured out as he was leaving his home that morning. He decided that he would skip school and visit the middle school for his prey. He walked through the driveway and out of his property, making his way towards his former school. Paul couldn't wait to begin his revenge.

"I'm out Delia, see ya!" May said, running out the door and grabbing her white jacket off of the coat rack and throwing it on once she was outside, her backpack then attached to her. She smiled, for she couldn't wait to see Misty and tell her everything that happened. She made way towards her school, walking as fast she could so she would have tons of time for her friends. As she reached the campus, she couldn't help but notice a purple haired figure in the distance. "Oh...crap..." she muttered, quickly running to the school doors, opening them, and heading towards the eight grade wing.

It took time before Paul could make it to the school. As walking on the grounds of the middle school, he saw a flash of red walking a good 30 feet away. "Perfect. She's here. Hopefully blue hair is too." Paul smirked, and strode towards the doors, heading into the eight grade wing, looking for the girl.

"Like, wasn't that party yesterday just awesome!!" Dawn asked her group of friends, Lyra, Marina, and Ursula, as they all walked through the hallways of the large building. "Oh my gawd, yes. But did you hear Jimmy and that girl Zoey almost did it there?!?" Marina burt out.

"You're kidding, right? I thought you liked him!" Ursula whispered. "I still do. Because Jimmy was going to get paid to do her, and Zoey kept trying to turn him on, but he kept saying no. Isn't that like, amazing?" Marina replied. "Yeah, well, good luck with him Marina! Okay, shut up everyone, because I have something important to say." Dawn announced to her friends, as they all crowded in a circle near the library, eager to hear what she had to say. "Well, I like a guy!" Dawn said, smiling. This wasn't a surprise to any of them, as Dawn always had someone she was after. "Who is it?" asked Lyra, flipping one of her ponytails on to her back and pulling her purse up to her shoulder.

"Ash Ketchum." Dawn answered, with a smirk on her face.

"That ninth grader?! Doesn't he live with that geek May?" Ursula replied in shock.

"Well, yeah, he does but you see, that kid, is like, the sexiest shit alive." Dawn said, as the girls broke the circle and continued to their homerooms.

A few feet behind the girls was Paul. Upon hearing Dawn liked Ash, he knew he could change all of that.

The girls continued chatting up a storm until Lyra, then Marina, then Ursula left to their homerooms, leaving Dawn by herself in the hallway, as the bell for school was about to ring. She scanned the area she was in, seeing that there was a bathroom nearby. "I think I'll skip some of the day. I mean, I totally need the break." Dawn said, hurrying quickly to the girls bathroom. As she made a move to open the handle to the restroom, she felt something strong grab her waist, feeling a hand covering her face. "Mmph! Mmmm, mmmmph!!!" She muffled angrily, kicking her legs at her kidnapper, as he lead her into the boys bathroom, throwing her into the stall, and then him entering after, closing the door. He turned around and smirked. "Why hello there, Dawn Berlitz." Dawn instantly recognized this guy. He was May's boyfriend last year. That total hottie she wished she could've had.

"Hi....?" she greeted, narrowing her eyebrows, and crossing her arms. "Look, if you want something, you'll need to wait a few years, sweetheart." she said.

"No, I don't want anything." 'But if I have to get to that point...' he thought. "I'm here to make a deal with you, a really good deal you're probably not going to refuse." he said, leaning his face towards her, and noticing a red blush had spread around her face as she leaned back against the stall's wall, placing her hands on the wall to support herself.

Drew sat in his first hour class, with his hand supporting the bottom of his chin, looking to the side, disregarding everything the teacher was saying. His thoughts were focused on what could happen hours later.

(:

Um, I'm going to write chapter 8, like, now. xD So um, hope you liked this, byeee !


	8. The Longest and Worst Day Ever

8D

This chapter is yet again dedicated to contestshippinggirl4eva. I can't thank you enough for inspiring me to keep finishing this.

* * *

"S-so, what's this deal about?" Dawn asked nervously, as Paul was leaning closer and closer to her. "Here we go. I know you're after Ash Ketchum. But you see, Ketchum's after May Maple, my ex. Ketchum basically stole her away from me just as I got her back as my girlfriend again. Now I want revenge, and to make her jealous. To make this happen, you and I are going to become a couple." Paul said in a serious tone.

"What's in it for me?" Dawn asked.

"Ketchum sees you with me and automatically wants you. Not to worry, I'll let you flirt with him on occasion so this works out." Paul explained.

Dawn thought for a moment, as the two got back up in a normal standing position. "Mm. I like this idea. It works for both of us. I'm in, Paul." Dawn said.

"How'd you--, never mind." he growled. He'd ask her later.

"But you are pretty damn sexy." Dawn said, with a seductive sigh, then running her fingers up his chest.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, romantic gestures. Go ahead with them, especially when Ash & May are around. But I like them in private too..." Paul said, trying to hide the kind of blush on his face.

"Is this because you like kisses and stuff from any girl, or because they're from me?" she said, tugging on the collar of his black shirt, with a smirk.

"More of the first one." he replied.

"Whatever, still works for me." she said, flipping her hair. "Let's practice kissing?" she asked.

"I'll need to get used to your lips since we'll be doing this around them two a lot." he shrugged, them both smashing their lips together.

May sat in first hour, passing notes to Misty the whole time. The class had seemed like it was dragging on forever. She'd told her about the whole Ash fiasco and how Paul had broken up with her and everything. They then took a break from exchanging notes for a few minutes as their teacher was explaining about two step equations and solving for x. Misty sat directly behind May, so she placed a note in her hair. As the note was in the brunette's soft hair, she opened it to find a questionnaire.

~Love Questions~

1. What's your opinion on relationships?

As May read the first question, she shook her head and lightly chuckled, but not loud enough for the teacher to hear. She then filled in her answer.

_They can be good and badd._

She then proceeded to the next question.

2. What do you look for in a guy?

May wrote her answer down.

_Intelligenceee, A sense of humor, Mannerismms, Charm, a tease, and looksss._

She then reviewed the next question.

3. If a guy just randomly came up to you and kissed you, would you kiss back?

She scribbled her answer.

_That dependsss, hah. If they were my boyfriend, yes. If they were my best guy friend, not sure, since that could be awkwarddd. If it was someoneee I didn't know, nope._

She then looked at the next question.

4. If your boyfriend was pressuring you to do 'it', and you said no and but he kept asking, would you still be with him?

May was a bit disgusted by the question, but answered anyway.

_No, I would break up with him, becauseee it seems all he wants is sex and that's nasty!!_

She then saw something on the bottom of the paper.

You're done ! Congrats !! Please hand this back to your best friend Misty A.S.A.P.

The bell to leave rang as soon as she finished. May grabbed her notebook and placed it in her backpack, then looking at Misty who was behind her, handing her the paper. "Thank you!" she said quickly, grabbing the paper and shoving it in her pocket. "I won't share any of this with anyone, promise. I'll talk to you at lunch about it, 'kay?" she asked as they both exited the classroom, both about to head their separate ways. "Alright. See ya Misty!" May waved to her friend and then headed to her next class, which was Science, where they would be dissecting a flower. (xD)

* * *

Free period had began at the high school as Drew headed towards the library, looking for his friends Tracey, Brock, and Gary. He opened the door to the library, with a smile on his face, seeing his friends at a table and walking over to them.

"'Ey Drew! 'Sup man?" The guys exchanged high fives and fist pounds. Shortly after that, the library shushed them. Drew then took a seat next to Tracey.

"So bro, got any ladies lately?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, player, we ain't heard much lately." Tracey said.

"Eh, I like a girl, but someone asked her out and she hasn't responded. So I think 'Imma go for it!" Drew said excitingly.

"Cool man. Who is she? Young? Old? Hot? Ugly? Madonna? Your mother?" Gary questioned, placing his arm on the table.

"Does she have good features?" Brock asked, with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Cut that out, Brock. Girls don't like that kinda stuff." Tracey punched him in the arm, and Brock winced in pain. Tracey's a pretty strong guy.

"She's in eighth grade. Her name's May. She's super hot. And no, I didn't pay attention to her features, that's not how I roll." Drew said, sending a glare to Brock.

* * *

Suddenly, Gary felt horrible. He realized what he was doing with Paul was going to ruin what Drew wanted with May. Gary immediately decided from there on he wouldn't help out Paul anymore. Drew was his friend, and he didn't want to do that to him.

"Awesome, dude." Gary said after a few minutes, still feeling guilty.

"Hey guys, I gotta go." said Tracey, getting up from his seat and waving good bye to his friends, leaving the library.

* * *

After Tracey left, he then went down the hall and climbed down a flight of stairs, and under those stairs was a secret door. He kicked the area where the door was, leading to a small room. He then opened another door that lead to the very back of the school, and then sat down up against the building, waiting for someone and at the same time, sketching.

* * *

After Misty and May parted, Misty headed out of the building by opening a back door, that lead to the back of the large property. She then felt the wind blow pretty hard, holding her back a bit. She then ran a few yards, and climbed over the fence that separated Pallet Middle and High. She when she reached the top, she jumped to the ground, but before continuing on, she fixed her hair after noticing the ponytail became a bit loose. She then looked at her attire, a pair of black lowtops with a pair of skinny jeans and yellow shirt that had sparkles on it with a white long sleeve shirt under. She smiled to herself, then ran towards the back of the school, seeing a figure sitting against the building. As she reached the boy, he smiled, looking up from his sketchpad. "You're here!" he exclaimed. "I told you I would make it." she winked, and sat by him, the pair cuddling, as Tracey was sketching a picture of them both.

* * *

2nd hour classes ended, and May left smiling. She was happy because her partner had dissected the disgusting parts of the flower. (I don't know what they are honestly, because we haven't dissected a flower yet, I know we're supposed to this year.) She only had to cut through the stem and open a few things up. May began to make her way to her 3rd hour class, Drama. She then realized that Dawn was in her next period class and that she would have to face her. She hoped the news with what happened with her and Paul and Ash hadn't spread around already.

* * *

Dawn was getting bored. She liked her new boyfriend, but he could be extremely boring at times. "Um, can I like, leave now?" she asked impatiently, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Yeah, go ahead, but meet me after school later, okay?" He released her and she left the stall quickly, but before she opened the door to the hall, she dusted herself off and went to the mirror to fix her hair a bit, and re-apply eyeliner. She then went back to the door to the outside, and opened the door carefully to make sure no one was around (after all, she didn't want rumors going around about how she supposedly went in the boys bathroom) and left. She then made her way to her next class, Drama, where she would have to see May, and hopefully Lyra wasn't skipping Drama today. She climbed a flight of stairs and then made it to the Drama room, opening the door, and scanning the room for her friend. She then saw her waving at her to their table, and Dawn skipped to the table and grabbed a seat quickly. "Mmkay, I just hooked up with a hottie!" she told Lyra. "Who, when, where, and how?" "Paul Shinji. Homeroom until now. Boys Bathroom. A deal I can't tell you about." Paul never said anything about telling anyone, but Dawn was smart enough to know that if she told her friends that the news would spread incredibly fast.

* * *

"Oh my gawd, why was it in the bathroom?" Lyra asked, covering her mouth, wanting to hear more. This was juicy, and she just had to listen to this. "You idiot, he's in high school! If he was in the hallways just casually talking to me he would get caught!!" Dawn whispered sharply. "Oh, right, haha. Well that's cool. What did you do in the bathroom?" Lyra asked. "I tried seducing him but he kinda pushed me away. But we did make out for a while." Lyra was shocked. Dawn never really got so far with a guy. Well, except for that one time where she let Brock smack her butt at a party when they were going out. (They broke up after Dawn caught Brock flirting with Nurse Joy.)

"But Lyra, please, please, please don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Dawn said, with hope in her eyes. Lyra always kept Dawn's secret, as Dawn was the closest with her. "No problem." Lyra said. She would never share anything Dawn ever told her not to share, even with Ursula or Marina.

* * *

Dawn decided from that point that she would only tell Lyra about the deal her and Paul made. She trusted Lyra and knew that she would never betray her. "Okay, well him and I are together because..." Dawn explained everything, with a bit of a sad look on her face. "Whoa, really?! So...technically you're using each other?" Lyra asked. Dawn nodded. "See the thing is Lyra...I liked him last year. And I think I still do. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still think Ash is as hot as ever. But Paul's just...wow. But he doesn't like me, he likes May. Atleast that's what I think...or is it true...who knows. But I'm hoping this doesn't work, or...I kinda wish...you know what Lyra, I really don't know what I want! I just wish May was out of the picture! This would be ten times easier!!" Dawn folded her arms and crossed her legs, and then placing her purse on the table. Just then, May walked in, heading towards Dawn and Lyra's table (assigned seating). "Speak of the devil." Dawn mouthed to her friend. Lyra rolled her eyes and then eyed May when she took a seat next to her.

* * *

"Everything alright?" May asked. "It isn't any of your buisness." Dawn growled. May just sat there with wonder of what these girls were thinking. May didn't really care all that much. Her main focus was what Misty would say about her answers were. Just then, the bell rang for class to start, and the teacher then asked that they all did improves scenes on whatever. They just had to plan it and act it out by the end of class. Each table was a group, and May sighed at the thought of this, but then got over it quickly.

"So, um, what should we act out? Like, about how girls should be good to their boyfriends and focus on another one?" Dawn raised her eyebrow at May, arms still crossed. Suddenly May began feeling really nervous. 'Does she know about the situation? I only told Misty and she would never tell them! Or..oh no.' May instantly thought of a good comeback. "I dunno, maybe we should do it on how girls shouldn't be such whores and partying all the time." May smirked, and stood up.

* * *

Lyra gasped. This little dork wasn't going to say something like that to her best friend! Dawn might have done some things (don't worry, nothing major, just cheating a few times and that thing with Brock) but she wasn't a whore! And Dawn attended tons of parties, but atleast she had a life, unlike May did! (This is Lyra's opinion, not minee) Lyra stood up suddenly, facing May and then grabbing her shirt from the neck. "You wanna start somethin', loser?!?!! I'll crush you!" Lyra yelled. "Your dear friend Dawn here started this!" May screamed, giving Lyra an evil look. Lyra couldn't take this anymore. May was making her mad. She noticed Dawn took a step back, as if she was never a part of this. Lyra then brought May closer to her face. "And I'm about to end it." Lyra evily grinned (OOH, evil o:), and let her fist meet May's face as she punched her.

* * *

May fell to the ground quickly, feeling a few bruises on her face and her lower lip bleeding a bright red. _'It was just an insult...what's with her?_' May thought as she got up. "Look, I really don't wanna fight..." May said, trying to make peace. "Well I do! No one talks to Dawn that way, got it?!" Lyra said as she kicked May in the stomach. May landed on the ground again, holding her stomach, as she felt the pain. Classmates were now starting to crowd around the girls as Dawn went to seek the teachers attention, who was in her office chatting on the phone. Tears started flowing out of May's eyes as the pain worsened. "Girls! Girls! What's this commotion about!?" the drama teacher yelled, exiting her office with Dawn following behind. "You see, we were discussing ideas for the improv, but May lost her cool and lashed out at Lyra. Poor Lyra had to defend herself and hit May back." Dawn said, obviously lying. "That's not what happened!!" May yelled, trying to make her way off the ground. "You two..." the teacher said, pointing her fingers at Lyra and May, "TO THE DEAN, NOW!!" she screamed, as May and Lyra began walking out of the classroom to the Dean's office.

* * *

Drew was in Language Arts, and they were making a Venn Diagram of Summer vacation comparisons with a partner. Drew was partnered with a girl named Maylene, who sat there the whole time daydreaming. "Hey, are we gonna work on this?" Drew asked. Maylene quickly turned her attention back to Drew. "Oh, I'm sorry! Yeah, let's go!" They both began working on the paper, but Drew's mind was also occupied by the thought of May. _'I can't get her outta my head...' _Drew thought, sighing as he wrote on his part of the venn diagram.

_'I wonder what she's doin..._' Drew thought, and within a few seconds, came up with a spectacular idea for later that day.

* * *

Paul left the guys bathroom shortly after his new girlfriend did. He cruised the halls for a few minutes, then decided it was best that he left the school, so he exited the building and walked to a nearby park, sitting on a bench, and suddenly, a malicious grin was forming on his face as he thought of all the possibilities of what could happen during this revenge process.

* * *

Ash ran on the track, leading everyone else in his P.E. class. "Can't catch me!" he taunted, as he sped up faster and faster, then finishing the mile. "6:59!" One of the coaches yelled, as Ash went over to the bench and sat, panting and massaging a cramp in his lower abdomen. "Whoo! I need a snack..." Ash reached in his gym shorts pocket to find Animal Crackers, and quickly began devouring them.

"Mmm..." he said, grinning with satisfaction, as the wind blew lightly. Life couldn't get any more yummier.

* * *

May and Lyra walked in silence to the Dean's office. May couldn't believe herself, and how she had gotten in this much trouble. She wondered what was going to happen there. _'Oh crap...I might get expelled...or suspended...or a detention...no...'_ She then sent Lyra a glare, but Lyra only looked back with a smirk.

Lyra then opened the door to the Dean's office, walking in first while shoving May behind her. _'What's the big idea?!' _she thought.

(Warning: This scene may be poorly written or not completely accurate with what happens at the dean's office, as I have never gotten in trouble with the dean at my school)

"Hello girls." the dean greeted, her green hair flowing down her shoulders, with her piercing eyes shooting through both Lyra and May, plus a plastic smile upon her face. "I've been informed by the drama teacher (I don't want to give her a name) that you two were acting up?" She asked, giving a cold hard stare at them two as they stood at the doorway. "Sit." She commanded, as May and Lyra looked at the seats and quickly sat down in them, May on the seat towards the left and Lyra on the seat on the right. "Why did it happen? Explain." Lyra looked up at Dean Jenny (did you figure it out before? She's a Dean too!! 8D) and began to tell the story, in the same exact format Dawn had to the drama teacher, and gave the dean an innocent look. After Lyra finished, the Dean wasn't totally convinced, no matter how "sad" the story was. "Hmm. Okay." she nodded. "May, can we hear your side of the story?" the Dean requested. She then began to explain the true story, with every detail, and when it came to the injuries, Dean Jenny asked her to show her where she was hurt. Dean Jenny wasn't sure who to believe after May was finished, but she did what she normally did:

Suspend them both.

* * *

May was shocked, and really embarrassed too. This was going to go to go on her permanent record! What college would accept her now?! May hated school, but she wanted to do well in life. She sighed as the dean ordered them both to grab their things and call their parents to pick them up.

* * *

Once Lyra knew she was suspended, she couldn't care less. She'd been suspended a few times before and it wasn't a big deal to her. She smirked and went to grab her things from the drama classroom, laughing inside at the way May was reacting to the whole situation.

* * *

(Hours later, May is at home and the high school and middle school and elementary kids have been dismissed.)

May lie on her bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to her iPod. Once Delia had known May was suspended and for why (Dean Jenny decided May's story was the best), she decided that May didn't deserve any punishment, because she knew May hadn't done any wrong, other then insult Dawn (which she had scolded her about). She sighed. Why was life getting so confusing? How did the first week of school become the worst? A quick opening of the door interrupted May's thoughts and startled her. "May!!! I heard what happened!!!! Are you alright!?!?" Ash burst into her room, running over to her bed and giving her a hug, which May gave him one back. "I'm feeling a lot better, thanks." she replied, as she placed an ice pack on her stomach, smiling. Ash sat down on the chair he had slept in the night before, beginning a conversation with her.

* * *

Whilst the two where chatting about awesome shoe brands, Ash began to get lost in his thoughts. _'Should I make a move...or is it just too soon? Would I seem desperate or annoying...Oh God. Something simple. That's it.' _"Mom told me she was going to pick up Chinese food, and I've got to start on some homework now. If you need anything, lemme know, okay?" he said as he was getting up from his seat. He then moved on to her bed, and locked his eyes with hers, smiling. "I love you May. Remember that, okay?" he said, as his cheeks lit up and he quickly left the room, feeling really good about himself.

* * *

'He loves me?!' May thought, blushing a ton, and hugging her knees. _'This is just too much...' May thought._

* * *

_Misty was with Tracey, hand in hand as they sat on Tracey's couch at his house, both listening to the Linkin Park CD Meteora. "Tracey?" Misty said suddenly. "Yeah?" he asked, lowering the volume of the speaker system and looking over at her. "What's up?" he asked again._

_"I-I-I-I don't know how to say this..." Misty said nervously, stuttering._

_"C'mon, tell me. It can't be that bad." he said, then rubbing her back with one hand, with a goofy grin on his face._

_"I'm moving." Misty said, with tears in her eyes._

* * *

_Whoa !! Lots of stuff happened in this chapter. (And if you're confused about when Misty said she'd talk about the Love Questions thing at lunch, she's going to bring it up in the next chapter. Also with the whole Dawn suddenly changing her mind about Paul & Ash, that's just how she is. XD & The Misty moving thing, she only told Tracey because she thought he deserved to be the first one to know. & she likey him. xDD) I hope chu guys liked this ! 3 Thanks so much to all the people reading this ! It keeps me going to know that people like my work._


End file.
